Tempo Nuvolosa
by DegenerateRebel
Summary: Xanxus' laziness has meant that the Varia have had their new cloud chosen for them, now they have a new member in their ranks and Xanxus isn't too pleased. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

_Xanxus,_

_It has come to my attention through your father that despite allowing you well over a year to find a new cloud for the Varia, you have either failed to do so, or not bothered, so we're sending along a suitable candidate to fulfil the role. They will arrive next week, play nicely with them. If they die you'll be in for more than just another deep freeze from your father._

_Coyote Nougat._

To say Xanxus was angry after reading this note was an understatement. Squalo had been called in to Xanxus office and had the note fly at him in a rolled up ball, just in front of a glass of whiskey. Over the years Squalo had learnt that as soon as Xanxus gave him anything on paper it was a sure sign to get the hell out of his office as quickly as possible, after reading the message he took the note it upon himself to inform the other members of the Varia.

"Ishishishi, another peasant is joining us" Bel laughed while using Fran as a pincushion.

Lussuria seemed to be the only one excited, Levi looked bored and Fran remained expressionless.

"I hope it's a girl, the Varia has no pretty little girls in it!" Lussuria cooed, Squalo had to resist the urge to remind Lussuria that having a girl surrounded by a lot of men with questionable levels of mental stability was not a good idea.

"I hope it's no one from royalty, we don't need another fake prince." Bel threw another 4 knives in to Fran's back.

"Bel-Sempai, that hurts."

"VOI! We need to prepare a room for this new guy. What rooms are spare?" Squalo yelled at the group.

"Squalo-sempai, the only room left is the one next to the boss'"

"That will have to do, Fran, Bel, go set up the room ready."

"The Prince doesn't take orders from peasants." Bel replied quickly.

"VOOOOIII! The prince will be mauled by the boss if he doesn't!"

* * *

Squalo was having a generally crummy day. He had been sent to wake up Xanxus that morning, which was always a nightmare, then Xanxus had thrown a full bottle of Whiskey at his head, rather than the usual glass, as he discovered there was no lamb for lunch that day, and then Lussuria had to go and remind him that the new cloud was arriving today, which made Xanxus really moody and it wasn't even 10am yet. Squalo had just finished washing his hair when he heard the castle doorbell ring. Walking to the front door he opened it to find a short kid with short black hair and purple eyes, in a black hoodie, black jeans and army style boots.

"VOI! Short kid are you the new cloud?"

"Short? I thought I was average size?"

Squalo grabbed the kid by the shoulders and pulled him in through the doors

"I'll take you up to your room where you can ditch your stuff and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the Varia."

"You can't really introduce someone until you know their name." The person replied.

"Shut up kid! I'm Superbi Squalo! What's your name?

"Nuvola"

"? You're named for a cloud?"

"You can't talk; you're named for a shark."

"SHUT UP BOY! I LIKE MY NAME!"

Squalo took Nuvola up to his new bedroom. Upon entering Squalo could clearly tell that Lussuria had helped with setting up the room, due to the copious amounts of pink flowers that smothered every available surface, and the overpowering smell of dust polish. Scrunching up his nose, Squalo waited until Nuvola had dropped his bag of clothing by the bed before dragging the boy downstairs to the living room.

* * *

"VOI! Listen up! This is Nuvola, the new cloud." Squalo turned to face Nuvola "The guy with the tiara is the Storm, Bel, The one with the frog hat next to Bel is the mist, Fran." Squalo pointed at the two. "Over there are Levi, the lightening, and Lussuria, the sun, is the one with the multi-coloured hair."

Nuvola looked at Squalo "There are only 5 of you? Where's the boss?"

Squalo glared at Nuvola, "I'll take you to his office now."

Squalo turned and left the room leaving Nuvola to follow in his wake.

"Awwwww, I wish the new cloud was girl, then I'd have someone to create dresses for" Lussuria sighed.

"Ishishishi, I wonder if Nuvola's blood is same as the ugly frogs. Ishishishi."

* * *

Squalo stopped outside a mahogany door and looked at Nuvola.

"This is the boss's office. He likes meat, sleeping, whiskey and his Liger called Bester. He hates being woken up, having to do paper work, Tsuna, his father and anyone related to them, Vegetarian food, and most of the people in the Varia."

"Sounds like a nice bloke."

Squalo gave Nuvola a funny look.

"I was being sarcastic." Nuvola replied.

Knock Knock

"BOSS! THE NEW CLOUD IS HERE!" Squalo pushed Nuvola in to Xanxus' office and shutting the door.

"Kasu" Xanxus threw a Varia ring at Nuvola which he caught easily. "Stay out of my way; I'm not interested in having a new cloud."

"Well, unfortunately you're going to have to put up with me. I was sent here by the ninth and I will stay here until he says otherwise" Nuvola turned and exited Xanxus' office. The door slammed shut and as Nuvola quietly mumbled "What a bunch of freaks."

Nuvola lay in bed later that night looking over the Varia cloud ring. The cloud ring that Nuvola arrived with was only a D-Rank, and so had been quickly discarded on the dresser hidden under the pink flowers that he had cleared off the other surfaces and piled up on the dresser. Rolling over Nuvola mulled over Xanxus earlier words, _"Stay out of my way; I'm not interested in having a new cloud."_ If Xanxus was so uninterested in having a new cloud, then why give away the Varia cloud ring. Nuvola had discovered through Lussuria, over dinner, that the previous cloud had been a robot, which the ninth Vongola had been hiding out in. Upon hearing this Nuvola decided it was probably for the best not to question the point further, having already understood the Varia were weird. After dinner Nuvola had retired to the bedroom, and was grateful to find that no one had unpacked any suitcases, the idea that someone else might have gone through them sent shivers down his spine. The wardrobe, where most of the clothes now resided, also contained three Varia uniform in the right size. Nuvola was suspicious about this, but assumed the Vongola ninth had sent all his details to the Varia ahead of time. The Varia ring was placed on the bedside table, and Nuvola quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Alarm Clock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

The next morning gave Nuvola his first real taste of what life in the Varia would be back. Xanxus, much to everyone's surprise was actually sat at the breakfast table, picking away at the various meats that were on offer. Nuvola was sat pushing cereal around the bowl when Lussuria commented on the lack of food entering Nuvola's mouth.

"Nuvola-chan! Don't you like your cereal?"

"I don't eat breakfast" was the nonchalant reply.

"But you must eat breakfast! Surely you're hungry? If you don't eat you'll be all skin and bones!" Lussuria grabbed Nuvola's arm and started squeezing the bicep muscle, causing him to wince in pain.

"Look!" Lussuria continued, "There's no muscle mass here at all!"

"VOI! You don't get muscle mass from eating food, you get it from training!"

Squalo was quickly shut up by a Whiskey glass hitting his head.

"Kasu, shut up, it's too early to be listening to your voice."

Nuvola's eyes momentarily rolled upwards. It was eight am and already Xanxus was drinking, it was surprising how the Varia even managed to function. They may be amazingly strong, but it was a small miracle that they hadn't killed each other yet.

* * *

Over the next week Nuvola got used to the Varia's routine, and was allowed access to one of the training rooms. Whilst using the training room early one morning, Squalo walked in with a message.

"VOI! Go and wake the boss up!"

"Why? Doesn't he have an alarm clock?"

"Because you're the new recruit, and no, he doesn't have one anymore, he keeps breaking them."

And this is how Nuvola ended up standing outside Xanxus door. Gently pushing the door open he crept in and padded over to Xanxus' bed. He stood and stared at Xanxus for a few minutes, unsure of how to wake him up. Having been told by Squalo that Xanxus had a nasty habit of pointing his X-Guns at the head of whoever woke him up, Nuvola was cautious about what the best way would be to wake him up. Kneeling down on the carpet he brushed some of Xanxus hair off of his face, when that got no reaction, Nuvola placed a hand on Xanxus bicep and squeezed lightly. Xanxus turned his head and opened on eye to stare at whoever it was that had woken him.

"Kasu, what do you want?"

"Squalo told me to come and wake you." Nuvola was beginning to wonder when the X-Guns would appear.

Xanxus sat up, allowing the bed sheets to pool around his waist and giving Nuvola a full view of his six-pack.

"Well I'm up, now get out."

Nuvola quickly got up and left the room, thankful that he hadn't come face to face with the X-Guns, and that he had escaped a Whiskey shower.

* * *

Later that afternoon Levi knocked on Nuvola's room with a message.

"Boss wants to see you. Now."

And with that Levi left. Nuvola trudged up to Xanxus office and bumped into Squalo.

"VOI! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see the boss. Levi said he wanted me."

"He's either sacking you or he has a mission for us."

"Us?"

"Are you deaf? I said us! He never calls people to his office unless he going to sack someone or hand out missions that require more than one person to complete them."

"Oh." Nuvola said as they reached Xanxus' office and opened the door and walked in.

"Kasu, you made it here then."

Xanxus gestured to some paperwork on his desk. Nuvola went and picked it up

"Kasu, here's a mission for the both of you, you're going with the shark trash, don't come back until it's done."

Nuvola and Squalo took that as a cue to leave, and went to go and gather their things for the mission.


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

It was supposed to be a simple mission; Nuvola and Squalo were sent to remove of a spy who had been leaking Vongola secrets to a rival family. However the mission was compromised as the spy had strong backup, who dealt considerable damage to both Nuvola and Squalo. However they had managed to take out the spy and the backup before staggering back to the castle. With numerous injuries, Squalo, with a broken arm, was forced to drag Nuvola, bleeding heavily from multiple cuts, back to the castle. As soon as they set foot in the castle Nuvola passed out from blood loss, and was quickly carried off the infirmary by Lussuria.

…...

"Boss, we have a problem. It's Nuvola…well, you best see for yourself." Fran stood in the doorway of Xanxus office and gestured for Xanxus to follow him.

"This better be important, kasu." Xanxus spat as he followed Fran to the infirmary.

"It is boss, the others are in shock. It seems Nuvola isn't who we thought he was."

Xanxus stood at the side of Nuvola's bed. He was still unconscious, but as far as Xanxus could tell, under the pile of blankets, Nuvola looked the same as he did the day he arrived.

"Kasu, what is this. He looks no different."

Xanxus turned to glare at his subordinates.

"Ishishishi, you need to move the blankets boss."

Xanxus gave a glare at Bel then turned back to Nuvola and pulled the blankets away.

A pause, and then;

"Breasts? You called me down here because he has man boobs?"

"VOI! He's not even a he! Nuvola is a girl!"

"Ishishishi, they're not particularly big, that's probably how she got away with being mistaken for a boy."

The Varia stared at each other for a bit. Unsure of what to do now that they had discovered the new cloud guy was actually a cloud girl.

"Send her to me when she wakes up. She can explain herself then." And with that Xanxus left.

* * *

It was a week later when Nuvola finally woke up and needless to say the first thing she did not want to see was an angry and loud Squalo.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! When where you going to tell us that you were a girl! The boss wants to see you, go now!"

Nuvola didn't need telling twice, Squalo looked as though he was about to explode.

Nuvola reached out to knock on the door, when it opened and Lussuria walked out.

"Oh my! You've woken up! Come and find me when you've finished with the boss. You need some new clothes to wear. Boy clothes aren't a very cute thing for little girls to wear." Lussuria cooed.

Nuvola slipped into Xanxus office as Lussuria walked down the corridor. As the door clicked shut Xanxus looked up, ever present glass of Whiskey in his hand.

"Kasu, come here."

Nuvola moved to the front of Xanxus desk. Xanxus glared at her and Nuvola hoped he wasn't going to throw the Whiskey glass at her, she had seen the sticky mess that was Squalo after a glass had hit his head, and she didn't want to end up in the same state.

"When were you planning on stopping lying about your gender?"

"I didn't lie, you never asked, you all assumed I was a guy and I never bothered to correct you" Nuvola responded.

"Why allow us to continue to assume you were a male?"

"Because if you knew I was a girl you would have treated me like I was weak, and you would most likely refuse to accept me as the replacement Varia cloud."

"Kasu! Women are weak. Look at you; you managed to get knocked out by a couple of bodyguards on a simple mission. Women don't belong in the mafia; you'll cause problems with the other members of the Varia, I don't need them getting you pregnant and then having to run around after you." Xanxus growled.

Nuvola was fuming at the way Xanxus was talking about her.

"Fuck you. It was more than a simple mission and you know it. You must have seen the state Squalo was in as well! You call me weak when you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter by a bunch of teenagers! And what's with that crap about me causing problems for the other members of the Varia. They're perfectly fine with me being a girl and I can look after myself. You're just a finicky, drunken, chauvinistic pig!"

That had done it. Xanxus had snapped. Nuvola knew he had a short temper and now she saw first-hand how angry he could get. Within seconds he had her pinned to the floor and a barrel of an X-Gun was pointing at her throat.

"You want to say that again?" Xanxus voice was so low that had Nuvola not been so close to him she would not have heard his voice. Nuvola knew she would be pushing her luck when she gave her response.

"You heard me the first time."

Xanxus pushed the gun a little further into her throat, causing her to gasp for breath. Before moving off of her completely and leaving the office.

Nuvola lay on the floor stunned for a few minutes. She realised she was lucky that Xanxus had not chosen to blow a hole in her throat. Gathering her wits she stood up and headed over to the kitchen to find Lussuria.

* * *

"Lussuria?" She croaked out as she pushed the door open. Her throat was dry after her encounter with Xanxus.

"Nuvola! You're as white as a sheet! Did Xanxus hurt you? Tell your auntie Luss what he did!"

Lussuria pulled out a chair and sat Nuvola down, before handing her a cup of tea and some tissues. It took Nuvola a while to click why he had given her tissues, and then she realised that she had been unconsciously crying.

"Voi. You're lucky he didn't actually pull the trigger, the last person who back-talked to him ended up dead. Lussuria had to clean the brains off the floor." Squalo interrupted as he wandered into the kitchen, followed by Bel and Fran.

"Ishishishi, the boss clearly has a soft spot for the cloud peasant." Bel turned his creepy smirk to Nuvola.

"What do you mean?" Nuvola narrowed her eyes at Bel.

Lussuria waved his arms around and giggled. "Bel-chan thinks the boss fancies you, he's probably right though, if he didn't you'd probably be dead by now."

Nuvola choked on her tea, as Bel and Squalo laughed.

"Voi, if the boss fancied her he would have dragged her straight to his bedroom, not pressed a gun to her throat."

Fran interjected "Unless that's his way of flirting."

"Kawai! The boss has found a future wife." Lussuria squealed as Nuvola promptly fainted. "Oh dear, I think she's had too much excitement for one day. Squalo-chan where's her bedroom?"


	4. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

It had been a week since the Xanxus and the office floor incident. She had seen him since then, but he refused to meet her gaze, whether it be over the dinner table, or when he was handing out missions to each of them. It was starting to grate on her nerves. So she made it her personal mission to face up to him and demand an apology.

It was late in the evening when she walked up to his office, barging in she looked around and saw he was not there. Disgruntled she wandered back to her room, as she fumbled with the lock she heard movement in the room next door. Realising that Xanxus was in his room; she turned on her heel and stormed in to his room.

Xanxus turned around when he heard the door slam, seeing that it was Nuvola he grunted out,

"Kasu, what do you want?"

"You owe me an apology…" Nuvola stopped and stared at Xanxus. Seeing that he was only wearing boxers giving her a good view of his muscled body, she must have walked in on him whilst he was getting ready for bed.

"For what scum?"

"For what you said about me last week."

Xanxus walked over to her, pushing her back into the bedroom wall. Here the difference in their height was noticeable. She was just only 5 foot, and he had to at least be 6 foot, if not more. He moved his hand to her chin and pushed her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I owe you nothing, you do as I tell you, and you get paid and a roof over your head. Understand scum?"

With those words he pulled her towards the door and shoved her outside.

Nuvola was fuming. That was twice now that he had got one up on her. But still she was surprised at how he wasn't as violent towards her as he was to the other members of the Varia, in particular Squalo. She supposed it was because he had discovered that she was a female, and a rather flat-chested one at that, and therefore by Varia logic she was weak and feeble. Nuvola walked into her room, got changed into her PJ's and flopped into bed. Wishing that they still thought she was a guy. Life was simpler then.

* * *

She was woken the next morning by Squalo attempting to break her door down only using the power of his loud voice.

"! GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE LIVING ROOM! WE HAVE SOMETHING WE NEED TO DISCUSS!"

Nuvola rolled out of bed and went to shower as soon as she heard Squalo march off down the corridor. Twenty minutes later found her in the castle living room with all the other members of the Varia except Xanxus.

"Nuvola-chan! You came! We need you to help with the decorations for Xanxus' birthday party!"

"Xanxus is having a party?" Nuvola asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Strictly speaking, no." Fran answered. "Lussuria just likes to call it a party."

"Do we need to get him presents?" Nuvola looked around at all the members of the Varia.

Squalo grumpily replied, "Yes, I didn't bother one year and got hit in the face with an entire unopened bottle of Vodka."

"Anyway! We're holding the party in the great hall, Xanxus birthday is on the 10th October, so you have a week remaining to put up all these decorations!" Lussuria grabbed Nuvola and dragged her into the corridor where there were piles of boxes full of balloons and streamers and canisters of helium. "So you need to get a move on!"

* * *

It was a day before Xanxus' birthday. Nuvola had just finished putting up all the decorations. She had assumed that Lussuria had ordered them; there were far too many pink glittery balloons. She had thrown them away; she couldn't imagine Xanxus liking neon pink and glitter. Now all that was left to do was fetch Xanxus presents. She had decided on some expensive imported whiskey which had been delivered today, Xanxus seemed like a borderline alcoholic so hopefully he would like it. The other present was going to be a surprise for him, she hadn't even told the other members of the Varia what it was, and she'd only decided to buy it on a whim, when Fran pointed out that everyone bought Xanxus alcohol. Shutting the doors to the great hall Nuvola headed out of the castle to collect the remaining present.

* * *

It was 7pm on October 10th. Xanxus was sat at the head of the table happily chewing away on some beef and for once not complaining about it. Sat on his right was Squalo, who was glaring at another mob boss that had been sat next to Nuvola and was attempting to look down her dress. Nuvola hadn't noticed this as she was engaged in conversation with Dino Cavallone.

"So, Nuvola, what's it like working with Varia?" Dino asked.

"Loud" Nuvola looked over to where Bel was jabbing Fran with his fork, "And violent."

"Aha, you'll get used to that. Has Squalo caused you to get tinnitus yet? Or have you become a victim of Lussuria's obsession with pink?

"Obsession with pink?" Nuvola thought back to the neon glitter pink balloons.

"Considering that you are female I'm surprised he hasn't forced you in to a pink furry Varia uniform, or repainted your room pink and yellow." Dino laughed as Nuvola shuddered.

After dinner Xanxus went to open the small mountain of presents he had received. A majority of them were different types of alcohol, gifted by the lower Varia ranks, which explained why no one ever saw Xanxus shopping for his booze. From Dino he got a set of keys to a Ferrari, (which was parked at the back of the castle), Fran gave him extra add-ons for his X-Guns, Levi's present was a subscription to "Meat Monthly", Xanxus face was torn between a sneer and a smirk when he opened this. Bel's present was his old tiara and a fur lined coat. A throne with removable pink attachments was given by Lussuria, (of which the removable pink attachments were quickly 'removed' by Xanxus by the means of his X-Guns). Squalo's gift included flame storage boxes and bedding for Bester as well as a wide selection of crystal glass tumblers. (Xanxus only had 2 remaining; the rest of them had been thrown at Squalo over the course of the year.) Lastly Xanxus opened Nuvola's present. The whiskey was placed to the side with all the other bottles of alcohol as he tore the paper off the other object.

"Kasu, what the hell is this!"

* * *

**Many thanks to kenco-coffee for proofreading all these chapters for me. xx**


	5. Fishing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

In hindsight, buying Xanxus that birthday present was probably not the best idea Nuvola ever had. But the look on Xanxus' face as he held up a pair of black furry cat ears, a cat mask, a tail and a cat collar was priceless. But Nuvola had managed to humiliate Xanxus to some degree as everyone at the party was laughing at him, only to be quickly silenced by the fire of the X-Guns, aimed at Nuvola's head. Now she found herself, faced covered in bandages, cleaning all the toilets in the castle as punishment.

* * *

Squalo found her a few days later with Lussuria peeling the bandages off of her, while his peacock aimed sun flames at the worst burnt parts of her face.

"There! All better, and look, there are no burn marks or scars left on your face at all!" Lussuria smiled and gave her a gentle shove towards Squalo.

"Voi! We have a mission. You, Lussuria and I are to deal with some members of a rival family who are trafficking drugs. We leave in an hour, and wash that pink lipstick off before we leave." Squalo scowled at her

"What do you mean! I'm not wearing any pink lipstick!" Nuvola rubbed her lips on the back of her hand and grimaced at the sight of the glossy pink colour. Turning to face Lussuria she saw him waving around a small bottle of lip-gloss.

"I thought I'd make you look prettier, and Squ-chan it's not lipstick, its lip-gloss." Lussuria continued to coo over Nuvola and attempted to apply blusher to her cheeks. Squalo turned to leave as Nuvola quickly scarpered out after him.

* * *

2 hours later found the three of them hidden outside with the moonlight lighting the Pesca family's mansion. Squalo had briefed them that they were to take out the boss and his right-hand man. Removal of the men at the top would cause the lower ranking members to go in to frenzy, making them an easy target to be picked off by any other Mafia families they had a rivalry with.

Sneaking into the mansion Squalo signalled to them to split up and search the different floors of the mansion. Lussuria took the ground floor, Squalo the second floor and Nuvola took the third.

* * *

Lussuria checked all the rooms and corridors on the ground floor, finding nothing but the occasional snoozing cat and a dead mouse, he found a staircase that led to the first floor, so decided to go up and help Squalo search.

"Voi! You're supposed to be downstairs. What are you doing here?" Squalo hissed as Lussuria appeared from a well-disguised door in the wall.

"No-one's downstairs! So I came to help you!" Lussuria waved his arms around.

"I don't need help! The Boss is in that room over there!" Squalo pointed to the end of the corridor.

The two of them quickly snuck into the bedroom, and with a quick jab of Squalo's sword the boss was dead.

"A bit odd don't you think Squ-Chan, that this place is unguarded."

"Who cares, let's find Nuvola, kill the right-hand man and get out of here before anyone wakes up."

Running up the stairs Squalo collided with Nuvola who was walking out of a bathroom clutching her stomach and holding a small dagger.

"Voi! Watch where you going! What are you doing in a bathroom?"

"Using the toilet. Why else would I be in there?"

"You're supposed to be getting rid of the right-hand man! Not taking a piss!"

"He's dead. I slit his throat. He snored really noisily. I figured you'd take a while with the boss as he was likely to guarded."

"VOI! Then you should have come and helped us!"

"But I really needed to use the toilet, and you two look fine, was the boss difficult to kill?"

Squalo blinked and looked away. "No."

"Come now. Let's go home!" Lussuria grabbed their arms and pulled them down the stairs.

* * *

"That was it? No guards? Nothing at all?" Xanxus looked at the three of them.

"Nothing at all. Just went in there and killed the two of them." Squalo replied.

"Fine. Here's another mission, take Bel with you this time. Leave now, Kasu."

As the door to Xanxus office shut Nuvola let out a long sigh as Squalo ordered her to fetch Bel.

"Ishishishi. What does the peasant want with the prince?"

"Mission. We need your furry mink. Xanxus wants to attach it to his hair." Nuvola grumbled as she caught the knife Bel threw at her.

"You shouldn't be mean to the prince." Bel walked up to her and took the knife out of her hand as he walked towards the door.

* * *

"VOI! What's wrong with you!" Squalo yelled at Nuvola who was seemingly sulking as they walked along.

"Mmnnnnn" Nuvola replied as she wrapped her arms round her waist.

"Ishishishi. The peasant has forgotten how to talk." Bel prodded Nuvola who growled at him.

"Now stop it you two. We need you to create a distraction so Squalo and I can steal the documents." Lussuria pushed the two toward the entrance of the building while he and Squalo walked towards the back.

"Ishishishi. This will be easy." Bel opened his box weapon and ordered the mink to burn a hole through the wall. Nuvola took out her small dagger and crouched down behind a low wall, ready to take down any guards that came too near the back door. Less than 5 minutes later Squalo and Lussuria came out with the documents and gestured to Bel and Nuvola to pull back. Bel called his mink back and Nuvola sheathed her daggers as they ran to catch up with Squalo and Lussuria.

As they headed back to the base, Squalo thumbed through the documents they had stolen. "It say's in these that Pesca family were planning on attempting to start a war with the Vongola."

"Was this the reason we took out the boss and right-hand man then?" Nuvola looked at Squalo for answers.

"Yeah, we only had it on rumour before that they were going to start a war with us, but this proves it."

"Wait, we took out two guys based on rumour? What if it wasn't true!"

"Ishishishi, that's how the Varia works."

"So what was that about the drug trafficking?"

"That was true, that was how they were planning in funding this war, and hopefully by now they will be weakened to the point where if they do challenge us, it won't be a problem for us to remove of them completely." Squalo said.

"Because you will have left them open to be slowly picked off by other families?"

"Precisely" Squalo answered as he put the documents in his jacket.

* * *

Once again they were sat in Xanxus office, as the man himself lazily flicked through the documents. Squalo and Bel were giving Nuvola funny looks as she hunched over in her chair.

"Kasu, what are you doing?" Xanxus shot her a glare as Nuvola let out a low groan.

"Cramps" Nuvola snapped back. "Can I go now? I don't see why I have to stay here."

Lussuria pulled Nuvola into a hug. "Poor Nuvola-chan has PMS!" As he said this Nuvola swore she saw the other three move their chairs away from her slightly. Xanxus dismissed her and she wiggled her way out of Lussuria arms and made her way up to her bedroom.

* * *

**And again thank you to kenco-coffee for taking the time to proof-read this for me. xx**


	6. Namimori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Saw.**

* * *

It was a relatively uneventful Monday morning. Xanxus was eating his usual breakfast of meat, while giving Squalo a whiskey shower, Fran was antagonising Bel, Levi was doting over Xanxus, and Lussuria was attempting to force breakfast down Nuvola's throat.

"Open wide Nuvola, here comes the train!"

"Kasu, shut up."

"But boss! Nuvola needs to eat breakfast; she's all skin and bones!" Lussuria pulled at Nuvola's cheeks to emphasize his point.

"VOI! She's not a baby!"

"Ishishishi, how old is the peasant anyway?" All eyes turned to face Nuvola.

"It's on my file, and it's rude to ask a lady's age." Nuvola replied indignantly

"Depends on whether the person asking thinks you're a lady." Xanxus shot her a glare across the table.

"My age and gender were on my file. But the fact that all of you thought I was a guy when I joined tells me that you haven't bothered reading it."

"What file? All we got was a letter saying you were arriving!" Squalo yelled down the table.

"It was stuck behind the letter…" Nuvola stared blankly back at Squalo.

"Kasu can't do anything properly, can you?"

"VOI! You're the one who screwed it up and threw it at me!" Squalo yelled at Xanxus, and was, once again, hit in the face with a glass tumbler.

"Now now, let's not fight. Open up Nuvola!"

* * *

"You asked for me?" Nuvola closed the door to Xanxus office and moved toward his desk.

"Mission. You're coming with me." Xanxus shoved a pile of papers in to her hands.

"This is for a meeting with the Vongola Decimo."

"I know that kasu. Shark-trash and Lussuria are busy, and the others annoy me. I have to take someone so congratulations, you've made the shortlist. We leave tomorrow, pack for a week."

* * *

Nuvola sat opposite Xanxus on the Varia private jet, flipping through the provided movie selection while Xanxus downed all the miniature whiskeys in sight.

"Is "Saw" ok with you."

"Mm."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Two hours of blood and guts later, the pair landed in Japan and got into a private car that would take them to Namimori. An uneventful ride found them deposited outside the Japanese Vongola headquarters, being greeted by the ninth.

"Xanxus, I see you bought Nuvola along! The meetings only going to be between yourselves, Tsunayoshi and I, so you'll have plenty of time to show Nuvola around Namimori." Timoteo lead the pair through the entrance and in to a small but comfortable meeting room where Tsuna was waiting.

Two hours later and the meeting was over, it was nothing more than a general review of what the different factions of the Vongola had done over the last year, and strategy planning for dealing with rival families. This left Nuvola with ample time to explore the town.

* * *

Nuvola decided she liked Namimori. Tsuna had shown her round his school and she'd met his mother who had given her a bag full of Japanese food to take back to Italy. She was now spending the remaining amount of her time browsing the shops around the town.

"Kasu, you're carrying all those bags on to the plane." Xanxus eyed up the armfuls of bags that she was carrying towards the hotel.

"I can stuff them into my suitcase. Most of this is packaging anyway." Nuvola replied as she forced her way through the doors that Xanxus had allowed to shut in her face.

"Tch, I don't want to hear any complaining about heavy suitcases then."

* * *

It happened so quickly, one moment she was waiting with Xanxus for the car to take them back to the castle, and the next, she's pushed to the ground, with Xanxus lying over her, acting as shield from incoming fire from passing cars, returning fire, whilst attempting to move them both behind a wall where they can seek temporary shelter from the bullets.

"Take out your daggers, they're leaving the cars, take down all of them." Xanxus ordered her as he used his X-guns to fly around and blast the cars into small pieces. Nuvola dodged the incoming fire and de-capitated 5 of the men firing at them, Xanxus took out another three as Nuvola threw her daggers at the remaining two men.

"Phone Shark-trash. Tell him what happened. I'm going home."

"Wait, what? You can't just leave like that!" Nuvola sighed as Xanxus stalked off to where the car to collect them had just pulled up.

* * *

"VOI! WHAT IS ALL THIS!"

"Ishishishi, looks like the boss and the peasant made a mess."

"They opened fire at us, who are they?" Nuvola kicked one of the men by her feet.

"Pesca family members, Squalo-sempai, I thought you said that the Pesca family would be weakened with the removal of their boss?" Fran held in his hand a few pieces of paper detailing the identity of one of the men.

"I thought we weakened them? How could they have done this?" Nuvola pulled the papers out of Fran's hands.

"They probably had reserve leaders in case the boss got killed." Fran answered.

"They're still a threat to the Vongola. Where did Xanxus go?" Nuvola pointed Squalo in the direction Xanxus had gone. "Right, clear off back to the base, someone has been sent to clean this up."


	7. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"He covered you? Voi! Why would he do that? He's never covered any of us before!" Nuvola covered her ears while Squalo kept shouting. "And how did you not notice five cars full of gunmen!"

"Kawai! Our violent boss protected little Nuvola-chan!"

"Ishishishi, Boss has a soft side!"

"Did he hug you, kiss you, or give you a marriage proposal?"

"No Lussuria, he just pushed me out the way." Nuvola sighed and turned towards the car the others had arrived in. "I'm going to wait in the car, I'm tired."

* * *

The invitations arrived in the post a few days later. Vongola Annual Christmas Ball, All member of the Vongola have compulsory attendance to the event. This meant that Tsunayoshi and his guardians would be there. Xanxus had holed himself up in his office and refused to see anyone, which caused Levi to mope around for hours on end. However Nuvola was pleased that she had received an invitation. It would be the perfect time to enact her plan. Conversations with Lussuria and the shooting incident by the Pesca family had led her to believe that Xanxus may have feelings for her and the Christmas ball would be the perfect time for her to discover if her suspicions were true.

Lussuria had offered to go shopping with her. He had an armful of different dresses in numerous colours and styles. Eventually they had decided that the floor length blood red dress was the best choice (As Nuvola had refused to wear anything pink). It was a strapless dress that had a split up the side of the left leg that finished at the top of her thigh and had a little decoration in areas of flowers with black thread and beads. With the dress bought Lussuria took her to a shoe shop. Because of the height difference between her and the rest of the Varia – Fran was the only one remotely close to her height – She picked out a pair of fancy black strappy stilettos with a five inch heel. With Lussuria commenting on her fabulous taste in fashion she paid for shoes and sent Lussuria back to the castle with the bags, She still had some shopping to do.

* * *

The day of the ball rolled around. Nuvola had left the castle earlier, mentioning something about a spa treatment, leaving the rest of the Varia to force Xanxus into coming to the ball. Nuvola arrived back at the castle one hour before the ball. With her hair and makeup done, all that was left for her to do was change into her dress, and go down and meet all the other guests at the ball.

Lussuria came up to collect Nuvola and bought her downstairs to where the rest of the Varia were waiting.

"Voi! You scrub up well!"

"Ishishishi, Nuvola grew some breasts! Now she looks like a princess"

"Bel-sempai, don't be vulgar. She looks pretty"

Nuvola's plan was working. The rest of the Varia, bar Xanxus, who still hadn't looked at her, thought she looked pretty. Now all she had to do was get Xanxus' attention.


	8. Annual Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

The evening wore on. Nearly all of the Vongola were there, dressed in a spectacular array of different coloured dresses and suits. Nuvola sat at the table scanning the crowd when a fedora wearing baby hopped up on to the seat next to her.

"Ciaossu, Nuvola."

"Reborn! Are you here with Tsunayoshi?" Nuvola asked as Reborn nodded and led her over to where Tsuna sat with his guardians.

"Dame-Tsuna, Nuvola's here. Introduce her to everyone else." Reborn instructed Tsuna.

"Umm, everyone, this is Nuvola, she's the Varia cloud." Tsuna pulled out a chair for Nuvola to sit down.

"Hmpf, Stay away from the tenth."

"Kufufufu, your name is Italian for cloud?"

"Shut it, pineapple." Nuvola snapped. It wasn't her fault her father gave her such a stupid name. Mukuro feigned a hurt look at being called a pineapple.

"Kufufufu, how rude, you suit the Varia, you would suit Kyouya as well, He's the cloud guardian for Tsuna."

"Maa, Mukuro, you shouldn't play matchmaker with people." A man in a blue suit laughed.

Nuvola soon quickly guessed who each member was. Reborn was stood talking to Tsuna. The guy who told her to stay away from Tsuna must have been Gokudera, Leaving pineapple as Mukuro, Mr cheerful as Yamamoto, and the grumpy kid in the corner who didn't acknowledge her as Hibari.

"Decimo, you appear to be short of some guardians."

"Ahh, yes, Ryohei's talking to Lussuria and Lambo's at home with the girls, He's still too young to come to these balls."

"Hmmmm, well it's nice to finally meet your guardians, Decimo." Nuvola curtsied and walked off to find the other members of the Varia.

"Reborn, are you sure she's part of the Varia, I know she came to that meeting with Xanxus, but I assumed she was a secretary or something?" Tsuna turned to look at Reborn.

"The ninths right hand man suggested her, under the hopes that she would calm Xanxus down a little."

"But who IS she."

"Nuvola Nougat. She's the Daughter of Coyote Nougat"

Tsuna gave Reborn a funny look.

"He named his daughter Nuvola?"

"He was drunk when he filled out her birth certificate. Too busy celebrating her birth with the ninth."

"Does Xanxus know who she is?" questioned Tsuna.

Giving a little smirk Reborn replied "He probably hasn't bothered reading her file so I would assume not."

* * *

Standing at the bar Nuvola quickly downed five glasses of wine and plenty of shots. Swaying slightly as she stood up she turned and weaved through the crowds searching for Squalo. She spotted him standing next to Xanxus in one of the especially reserved booths for the Varia. It was partially closed off to stop people looking in. Sauntering over she slipped into the booth and smiled at Squalo. Immediately she noticed Xanxus eyes narrow and took this as her cue to enact her plan. Wrapping her arms around Squalo's neck she pulled him forward and kissed him. Squalo reacted to the kiss by holding her by the waist and pulling her closer. Xanxus stood up and grabbed Nuvola, pulling her away from Squalo.

"VOI! What was that for?" Squalo looked disgruntled at being forced to stop.

Xanxus glared down at Nuvola,

You are mine kasu; no one else is to kiss you like that." Xanxus threw a glare at Squalo before pulling Nuvola out of the hall and up to his office.

Xanxus pushed Nuvola into his office, shut the door, and forced her back against his desk.

Nuvola looked up into Xanxus blood red eyes, but was surprised to see flickers of emotions; He almost looked like he was hurt.

"So you do have feelings for me." She whispered.

Xanxus momentarily closed his eyes, before forcing her to lie on his desk. Xanxus moved slightly before leaning down and roughly kissing her and biting down on her lips. Nuvola started to kiss back as Xanxus became more demanding with kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth and pinning her hands above her head. Both were too involved in each other they didn't notice the door open and that the Vongola ninth had poked his head round the door.

"Ahem, you two lovebirds are required downstairs."

Xanxus pulled away with a growl and glared at his adoptive father, the ninth didn't flinch, just turned and walked back to the hall, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

Walking back into the hall arm in arm with Xanxus got Nuvola more than just a few funny looks. Tsuna looked as though he might faint, the Varia looked surprised, except for Squalo who looked grumpy. Xanxus sat down and dragged Nuvola with him. A sharp glare and a flash of the X-Guns effectively silencing any questions. Ordering some drinks the pair sat back and watched the many people in the hall.

"Voi, why are you two holding hands?" Squalo looked at the pair; there joined hands, and then the twin whiskey glasses supported in their other hands.

"What does it matter to you?" Xanxus gave Squalo a funny look as Nuvola burst into giggles at his side.

"You two behave so weirdly around each other." Nuvola gasped out in between laughs.

"Voi, you let her drink your whiskey?" Squalo poked Nuvola's shoulder. "She's drunk." Squalo looked at all the empty glasses on the table.

"Boss, Bel-sempai's not sharing the wine…Boss, what are you and Nuvola doing?" Fran had wandered over to where they were sat.

"Voi, he's got her drunk"

"Kasu, she can't have got drunk on seven glasses of whiskey."

"She doesn't have your alcohol tolerance, any other person would get drunk on seven glasses of whiskey, and she was drinking a lot earlier, I saw her get through several glasses of wine and quite a few shots. She looked pretty tipsy when I saw her kissing Squalo." Xanxus and Squalo looked at Fran and then to Nuvola, who was hugging Xanxus' arm.

"I think she needs to go to bed." Fran watched Nuvola as she drank the rest of her whiskey and then reached over and pulled Xanxus' glass from his hand and drank that.

"Shark trash, get me another whiskey." Xanxus thrust the glass at Squalo and turned his attention back to Nuvola and Fran.

"Hic…I'm fine, not drunk at all." Nuvola attempted to stand up, swayed a little, and then fell back down in to Xanxus' lap. "Oopsie. Maybe I'm a little tipsy."

"Kasu, you're more than a little tipsy." Xanxus stood up and pulled Nuvola up after him. Holding her with an arm around her waist when he realised she could no longer walk straight, he left the hall to take her to bed.

Xanxus had made it back to the Varia living area when he realised that he didn't actually know where Nuvola's room was. He never paid attention when Squalo said what room he had put her in. Pulling her down a corridor he opened the door to his room and deposited her in a giggling pile on the king-sized bed. He knelt down and pulled off those ridiculous high heels she was wearing.

"Stay here for a minute, don't break anything." Xanxus slipped into an en-suite bathroom, when he returned dressed for bed a few minutes later he saw that Nuvola had fallen asleep. Pulling the red duvet down he picked her up and settled her down on the pillows. Pulling the covers up to her neck he turned the light off and sat down in a plush armchair.


	9. Hungover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Suffering from a nasty hangover, Nuvola groaned into the pillows and attempted to shuffle further into the warmth the duvet provided and to block out the voice of whoever it was who was speaking.

"Oi, I said get up."

Nuvola rolled onto her back to stare at Xanxus.

"Xanxus? Why are you here?"

Xanxus glared at her. "I'm here because this is my room, I brought your drunken ass here last night, and because you sprawled all over the bed, I had to spend the night sleeping in a chair. I now have back ache and cramp in my neck and I want you to leave."

Nuvola sat still for a while, hung-over brain still trying to comprehend what the hell had happened last night to warrant her ending up in Xanxus bed, of all places. Xanxus, quickly running out of patience, grabbed her and pulled her off the bed and deposited her outside his room on the hall floor.

Same old Xanxus, Nuvola thought as she pulled herself to her feet realising that she had no shoes on.

"Hey! What did you do with my shoes?"

Xanxus room door opened as he threw the shoes at her. "Go get cleaned up trash, you look like you let Lussuria dress you."

Nuvola turned away and walked into her room. Dropping the shoes by the door she looked at her appearance in the mirror, with her makeup smeared across her face she realised that Xanxus had a point, she looked like she had allowed a 5 year old to paint her face. Showering and changing into a Varia uniform she went downstairs in search of some painkillers to get rid of her headache.

* * *

"Ishishishi, did the princess have a good night's sleep. She doesn't look very refreshed. Did the boss keep you awake?" Bel was sat in the kitchen grinning, and Nuvola had the sudden urge to punch him and wipe that creepy grin off his face.

"Nuvola-chan! How are you! The boss wasn't too rough was he? Lussuria chirped.

Her headache flaring up again, Nuvola grabbed some painkillers and swallowed them, hoping that the noise she could hear down the corridor was not Squalo getting ready to yell.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! Nuvola, Why is the boss still in a shitty mood! He's normally only marginally grumpy after he's been laid!"

Twitching slightly, from the sheer volume of Squalo's voice she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Turning around and lining herself up with Squalo she yelled,

"SHUT UP! I WAS NOT FUCKING OUR SHITTY BOSS!"

Unfortunately for Nuvola, said "shitty boss" walked into the kitchen while she was yelling at Squalo.

"Ishishishi, The princess is in trouble now."

It couldn't get much worse, the rest of the Varia had quickly scarpered when they saw an angry Xanxus stood in the doorway, and Nuvola couldn't really blame them. Xanxus wasn't they type of guy you would call shitty to his face. But there was time to dwell on that later for now she needed to concentrate on the barrage of bullets Xanxus was sending towards her. Accidentally dropping her box weapon whilst dodging she heard the resounding smashes of several expensive plates and numerous other pieces of kitchen equipment hitting the floor. It was a good job the Vongola were rich, they would needed to be, so they could afford to pay for all the repairs. Making a beeline for the door that the rest of the Varia had escaped through she jumped over several broken chairs only to open the door and find a white lion growling at her. Startled, she fell backwards over the chairs and landed right at Xanxus feet. The white lion padded over and placed its huge front paws on her stomach.

"Kasu, you want to say that again?"

Nuvola glared at Xanxus, the X-guns were held firmly at his sides. Annoyed that he had got one over her again, this time holding her down with a hefty lion rather than a gun to a temple, she spoke up.

"I said, you're a shitty boss, you got beaten by a teenager and twice failed to take over the Vongola. I can see why your father choose to freeze you in a block of ice."

Nuvola looked back at the lion and attempted to move one of its paws. The heavy creature was starting to crush her ribs. A growl made her look up at the lion and do a double take.

"What the hell! When did you get stripes!" Moving her head to look at Xanxus she saw numerous other scars that weren't there before spreading across his face. The heavy liger moved slightly and before she had a chance to push it away Xanxus had dropped the X-guns and wrapped his hands around her neck. Choking Nuvola tried to prise his hands away from her neck, tears filling her eyes she moved her hands up to Xanxus' face, pushing his head away in the hope that he would lose grip. Her vision was beginning to go black and the pressure Xanxus was applying to her neck was getting stronger.

"VOI damn boss, let go, you're killing her."

The last thing Nuvola saw before she blacked out was Squalo and Lussuria pulling on Xanxus' arms.


	10. Infirmary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

_**Italics **_**are dreams. **_ Italics_ **are thoughts.**

* * *

"_**Nuvola! Come and meet your uncle Timoteo." **_

"_**But mother, I thought I didn't have any uncles."**_

"_**Well, he's a close friend of your father, so we call him your uncle, and he's bought along his youngest son for you to play with."**_

"_**What's his name?"**_

"_**His son? His name is…**_

"Nuvola-chan? Squ-chan, I think she's waking up."

"Voi! About time."

Nuvola opened her eyes to see Lussuria and Squalo sitting by the sides of the bed.

"Try not to speak, you throat is still badly bruised." Lussuria held a glass of water with a straw up to Nuvola's lips to allow her to drink. "You're lucky the boss didn't kill you, He's only been that angry a couple of times."

"Funny, I thought he was angry all the time." Nuvola rasped as Lussuria put the glass down.

"No, He's just grumpy all the time; it's different from when he's angry. When he's grumpy he throws things and sulks, when he's angry he goes on the rampage."

"When will you be out of this crummy infirmary?" Squalo yanked her file out of the holder at the foot of the bed and thumbed through it. "VOI! WHAT IS THIS!" Squalo waved the page with her personal details around as Lussuria grabbed it and read it.

"Oh, you're Coyote Nougat's daughter, why do you have a cloud flame then?" Lussuria asked.

"My mother had the cloud flame, I have the storm flame also, but I prefer to use the cloud flame, I work best on my own."

Nuvola watched as Squalo pulled the page of her personal details out of Lussuria's hand and walked out the infirmary.

* * *

"_**What am I doing here?"**_

"_**Now Xanxus, be nice, we're here to visit a friends family."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Coyote's family, He has a daughter a few years younger than you."**_

"_**Like I care."**_

"_**Xanxus, you will behave and play nicely with her, her name is…**_

"Boss! I found out who Nuvola is!" Squalo yelled as he failed to dodge the whiskey glass that was thrown at him. "VOI! I'm only here to give you this!" Squalo thrust the paper under Xanxus nose, who grabbed it and scanned its contents.

"She's his…"

"Daughter, yeah, that explains the letter we were sent before she arrived, Coyote probably didn't want you to harm her."

"Get out kasu, you woke me up."

As Squalo left Xanxus re-read the paper Squalo had given him. _It's her, and that dream, why was I dreaming about when I first met her?_

* * *

"Nuvola, I'm so sorry, I should never have let you join the Varia."

"Father, it's fine, it's not your fault this happened to me, I angered Xanxus, and this…"

"Don't be silly Nuvola, whilst you may have angered Xanxus, that boy needs to learn his place, I have failed as his father with teaching him to behave properly. I feared that an incident like this where he tries to kill his own subordinates would one day happen. I apologize Nuvola, and I hope you can forgive a foolish old man like me." Timoteo was sat in the seat that Lussuria had previously vacated, whilst Coyote was sat on the bed next to his daughter, fussing over the bruises on her neck.

"You've been unconscious for six days and these still look tender. You're lucky he didn't completely crush your throat, do you want any painkillers, or icepacks?" Coyote tilted Nuvola's head upwards so he could get a better look at the bruises.

"Father I'm twenty one. You don't need to fuss over me anymore, I'm fine."

Coyote sighed as he stood up and stretched. "I know you are, but your mother would never forgive me if any harm ever came to you."

Nuvola laughed, "She won't come back and haunt you dad, I'm a big girl now, and she would understand that I can take care of myself."

"You called me dad; you haven't done that since your mother died." Coyote gave a sad smile and lightly kissed his daughters head. "I'll be back to visit tomorrow, get some rest."

"Yes dad." Nuvola giggled as Coyote and Timoteo stood up and left the room.

* * *

Timoteo and Coyote stood in front of Xanxus in his office. All were tensed; Timoteo was the first to break the silence.

"You stupid boy. You very nearly killed her. Did you ever listen to anything I ever told you?"

"She had it coming, she insulted me." Xanxus growled.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child, you're twenty four, I hoped you would have matured by now. I was wrong. As punishment for injuring Nuvola, I'm removing all alcohol and fresh meat from this castle, and forbidding any orders to be delivered. You are also going to visit Nuvola and apologize and you are going to spend the next month abstaining from alcohol and you will only be eating vegetables. I'll be back in a month to see if your behaviour has improved." Grabbing the whiskey bottles from Xanxus' desk, Timoteo left the office. Xanxus growled as the door closed and turned his gaze to Coyote.

"You're lucky he adopted you, had it been me I would have left you in that slum that you once called home to live like the feral animal you are. Now, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter again, I will personally see to it that your hands are removed, and I will have them pickled and put in a jar in my office. Is this absolutely clear?" Coyote lit up his flame on his ring, as he waited for Xanxus' answer. A nod was given, and Coyote left the office.


	11. Of Peas and Beef

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

_Italics_ **are thoughts.**

* * *

The Varia had taken to hiding whenever they heard Xanxus approaching. It had only been half a day since his ban from meat and alcohol, and he had single-handedly destroyed entire rooms of the castle, and managed to get Squalo to seek refuge behind an overturned table with Nuvola.

"This is your fault" Squalo hissed as the two peeked over the table.

"My fault! I didn't ask the ninth to ban Xanxus from meat and alcohol!" Nuvola snapped back as she made a run for the door while Xanxus back was turned.

"VOI! Come back here! Don't leave me here!"

"Shark-trash! Why are you still here?" Xanxus turned round and blew the table to bits with his X-guns.

Outside Lussuria had collared Nuvola, "Has the boss calmed down yet Nuvola-chan? Because I bought him some smoked salmon." Lussuria smiled as he waved the fish under Nuvola's nose.

"I don't think smoked salmon is going to appease him."

"But it's fresh British Salmon! I also bought him some orange squash for dinner tonight."

"Lussuria, I'll order takeaway tonight, and I'll eat it in my room, so don't bother leaving any food for me out on the table."

* * *

"Where's Nuvola?" Fran asked looking at her empty seat in the dining room.

"She wanted to eat takeaway in her bedroom" Lussuria answered as he heaped vegetables on to Xanxus' plate.

"Rainbow-trash. What are these green things?" Xanxus prodded the small green things that were rolling around on his plate with his fork.

"Those are peas and the orange things are carrots, and that white thing is…"

"Trash, do I look like a fucking rabbit? And what's this crap in my glass? It looks like piss."

"Orange squash, but we've got some smoked salmon as well; it's a bit like meat." Fran responded whilst wolfing down his fish.

There was an almighty crash as Xanxus threw his plate off the table. "I'm not eating this crap, bring me some beef."

Silence fell on the table until Levi spoke up. "Boss, Coyote sent all the meat and alcohol to Tsuna and his guardians in Japan."

Xanxus twitched.

* * *

Nuvola was in her room, happily munching away on her beef takeaway, when the floor started to shake and gunshots could be heard. _I guess Xanxus doesn't like fish and vegetables after all. _The gunshots continued and heavy footfalls could be heard coming towards her room, the door slammed opened and an angry looking Xanxus with visible scars strode over to her.

"If I apologize to you, can you get the ninth to give me back my meat and alcohol?" He ground out whilst standing over her.

"I suppose I could. If you truly mean your apology." Nuvola stabbed her fork in to the last bit of beef in her takeaway.

"I'm sorry for choking you." Xanxus eyes followed her fork as she bought the meat up to her lips, and paused to answer him.

"Since that's probably the best apology I'm ever going to get from you, I'll call the ninth up tonight and ask him to lift the ban for you." Nuvola responded as she popped the beef in her mouth. To her surprise, Xanxus holstered his guns, placed his hands either side of her face and kissed her. As she opened her mouth slightly in shock, Xanxus used this as an excuse to delve his tongue in and fish the beef out of her mouth and into his. Pulling away he turned and left her room, smirking as he closed the door.


	12. Meanwhile, in Namimori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Only a short chapter this time. I will update with longer chapter soon.  
**

* * *

"Jyuudaime! A box full of meat and alcohol has been delivered for you from Kyuudaime." Gokudera ran into Tsuna's office holding a dispatch note.

"Eh! But we're not old enough to drink" Tsuna took the note and passed it to Reborn.

"You're old enough by Mafia standards, and I think you've been sent Xanxus' food and drink." Reborn smirked as he walked down the corridor to the crates of meat and alcohol.

"This…belongs to…Xanxus? WE HAVE TO SEND THIS BACK RIGHT AWAY! CALL THE MAIL SERVICE!" Tsuna yelled and ran after Reborn.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna! Look what got delivered, and there's a note from the ninth attached" Yamamoto waved the letter in front of Tsuna's face as the rest of the guardians came to see what all the noise was about.

Mukuro pulled out a bottle of whiskey and started swigging it from the bottle, "Kufufufu, are we celebrating something?"

"Mukuro! Put that back it belongs to…"

"You now Tsuna" Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's head. "According to this letter the contents of these crates are to be shared between you and your guardians and friend. Xanxus tried to strangle Nuvola, so the Ninth has had all his meat and alcohol shipped here as his punishment. I suggest we throw a party, before all this meat goes bad."

* * *

_**The following morning**_

"Eurgh my head! Mukuro, why are you lying on me?" Tsuna shoved Mukuro onto the floor and looked around the room. Empty bottles were everywhere, the floor was sticky, his friends were in a state of disarray, and he was sure he could see Hibari passed out in the bin. "What happened last night?"

"Morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved from the doorway holding a cup of tea.

"Yamamoto? What are you wearing? And why are you so cheery?" Tsuna groaned and rolled over clutching his head.

"I don't get hung-over! Reborn and the girls are dishing up cereal in the kitchen; they're still a bit too out of it to cook properly." Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him off the floor. "It was a great party last night though. We were playing truth or dare. I dared Gokudera to give his sister a strip tease, he dared Ryohei to wax his legs, Ryohei dared me to dress up in your mothers clothes, Mukuro got Hibari to drink six bottles of Whiskey, I think he got through about 4 bottles before throwing up and passing out in the bin, though he did get Mukuro to snog you, you were pretty much out of it by then, I think Mukuro may have passed out on top of you, I was too busy trying to stop Ryohei from shaving Hibari's hair off. Are you ok Tsuna? You look a bit pale."

Yes, Tsuna thought, those crates of meat and alcohol, they were definitely being returned to Italy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated, I'm drowining under uni coursework and exam prep, though I'm hoping to update more regularly where possible.**


	13. Bester

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor the alcoholic drink Baileys.**

_Italics _**are thoughts.**

* * *

"No father, I don't want a party…I'm turning 22, it's not like it's something special… no don't tell Lussuria…father…father…DAD!"

"Ishishishi the peasant is talking to herself."

"Sempai, I think she's on the phone to her father."

"Shut it Froggy, the prince says she is talking to herself and therefore she is."

"That's screwy logic sempai."

"What are you two doing?" Lussuria motioned to Bel and Fran who had their ears pressed against Nuvola's bedroom door.

"Eavesdropping on the peasant, she's talking to herself."

"Bel-sempai is wrong; she's on the phone to her father."

"No you don't need to turn up at the castle with a cake, I'm not two…I don't care if it's made with Baileys…And shouldn't this cake be for me…Really? Because it sounds like something you might give to appease Xanxus…WHAT! NO! How did you get that idea…heh heh, I was drunk that night…I didn't sleep with him! …Why am I talking about this with you? ...Fine. Bye father."

* * *

"Why would I care about cloud trash's birthday?"

"Because you were holding her hand at the winter ball, you haven't mauled her yet despite the multiple times we've forced her to wake you up in the morning, and you kissed her when she was eating beef takeaway."

"How do you know about that?" Xanxus glared at Lussuria who was waving Nuvola's hospital file in front of his nose.

"She told me. She's surprisingly talkative with the right amount alcohol; she's also gigglier and cuddlier. Although she still hates pink…"

"Voi shut up Lussuria! Anyway, Bel and Fran were eavesdropping on her phone call with her father, she doesn't want a party."

"But…it's her birthday, we need to dress her up and put pink balloons up and…"

"NO!" Squalo and Xanxus yelled in unison.

"Well, if you're going to be like that I'll arrange her birthday party with her father." Lussuria turned and walked out of door, closing it with a click as a dull clunk was heard in the room.

"VOI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Squalo yelled as he wrung the whiskey out of his hair.

"Lussuria was annoying me, and I realised I hadn't thrown anything at you today."

* * *

_Stupid father, stupid cake, stupid Xanxus and his stupid scarred face and that stupid overgrown, overfed excuse for a house cat box weapon._ Nuvola shot Bester a glare as the Ligers head popped up for a second from drinking her bath water. Nuvola couldn't for the life of her understand why the big cat would want to drink soapy bath water. _Stupid cat. Why it is in my bathroom anyway, should be in Xanxus room, not here. _"Out." Nuvola pointed at the door and gestured at the Liger. "Out now, I want to take a bath and your furry arse is in the way. Go, scat, vamoose." Nuvola grabbed Bester round the middle and tried to haul him out of the room. He wouldn't budge. "Fine, you asked for it." Nuvola grabbed her box weapon and opened it, after the intimal glow of purple light nothing happened. Bester just blinked at her and resumed his drinking of the bathwater. _Heh, just you wait you huge fur ball_. Leaving, she walked into the corridor and entered Xanxus bedroom with the intention of using his en-suite bathroom. Drawing herself a bath she locked the door and slid into the welcoming hot water. _So warm, I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds…_

"Stop it that tickles…" Nuvola groggily came to, noticing that her bathwater was cold and Bester was licking her face.

"GAH! How did you get in here?" She grabbed a towel, pulled the bath plug and ran back to her room. Bester followed her and tried to shove his nose into the draw which contained her underwear "What is wrong with you, you perverted fur ball, get out!" Nuvola tried pushing the Liger out of her room but to no avail.

"What are you doing to Bester?" Nuvola cringed as she looked up to see Xanxus staring at her as she was trying to shove Bester along the floor.

"What am I doing? You need to keep tabs on your perverted box weapon! First I find him in my bathroom, drinking my bathwater, then I finally take a bath, and fall asleep to wake up to him licking my face, now he's trying to get into my underwear draw!"

Nuvola failed to notice that while she was ranting about Bester and his perverted ways, Bester had managed to get into her underwear draw and was taking a mouthful of bras over to where Xanxus was standing.

"OI! THOSE ARE MINE!" Nuvola ran over and tried to prise Besters jaws open. "Why aren't you helping?" She yelled at Xanxus who had started laughing at her.

"Just admiring the view."

* * *

"The chandelier is rattling." Lussuria looked up at the ceiling and then to Squalo.

"Probably Xanxus stomping around looking for Bester." Squalo paused and looked at the door as Levi walked into the room.

"I think I just heard Nuvola yell, should we go and see what's happening?"

Lussuria and Squalo looked at each other and to the rattling chandelier and then back to the door where the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Bester padded into the room, swiftly followed by Nuvola wrapped in a big bath towel that jumped onto Bester and started tugging on the material that the Liger had in his mouth.

"Voi? What is going on?" Squalo looked at Xanxus who had just walked into the room.

"Bester likes Nuvola's bras."

"MINE!" Nuvola gave a triumphant cry as she managed to wrestle her underwear from Besters mouth.

"You should have let him keep it. You won't be able to wear it now." Squalo eyed up the shredded black bra in Nuvola's hand.

"Anyway, now that you're here" Lussuria grabbed Nuvola's shoulder and led her over to a shopping bag "I've bought you this lovely pink dress for you to wear to your birthday party!"


End file.
